Minor Characters
Gina (Katie's birth mother) dies of an over dose after being bitten in book 1 *Jeri : Shot by mark after she saves Katie and is bitten *Ben: Shot by Mark when he saves Katie *Tina: resued in hospital but is not mentioned after book 1 *Joe: survivor who comes to the hospital but sneaks out to get drungs from the pharmacy. He over doses. *Billy and Bobby of Billy and Bobby's Bucks and Duck: the brothers outfit the new US Militia led by Len .Bobby is killed in a fall. *Warren: part of the original group, he goes off with Bobby to help Beth when they are attacked in the hospital. Warren dies when grabbed by raiders and tortured when they demand information about where drugs are kept. *Sally is the doctor in the hospital when they arrive there to take shelter. She dies when part of the hospital caves in *Donna: Trouble maker, married to Paul *Paul: leaves the survivors and is tortured and killed by the raiders. He is killed by Rae and Juan *Steve and Pat (found in hotel) Join the raiders but are eaten by them as Frank craves raw meat *Diane (found in hotel) Mike (her son, age 16) Killed by Frank. *Wanda: teacher while in the hospital but goes with the raiders and is killed by Earl *Jeff: leads survivors to safety but iis hurt in a car wreck and carried to the hsopital by Tink, but he dies on the way *Deanna: She was a prostitute and was helped by a man who introduced her to his family. At 14, she is tough. She tries to nurse Karen and Nelwyn, but they die of Red. She takes the youngest (Polly) to care for her and meets a young man. They travel to the hospital and then leave and when they get to the stateline, they are killed by raiders. They have a cat named Mr. Doody. The young man is the only one who lives and he is killed in the parking lot in a battle with the zombies. *Bridget: Had sex with Len once at hospital. Later kidnapped but saved by Juan and then is canabalized by Frank. *Chad, Richie, Danny: left the US Militia and joined FrankFrank as a Raider *Rose and Mia: A pair of women who are with the people in the school led by Henry. Mia is bitten by a child and Rose stays with her as the rest escape. *Clay and Shellie (and Payton) A docor and nurse and their small son. Both of the parents are infected and turn, biting the child..They are put down. *Nikki and Randy: Part of Henry's team, they join the survivors and battle zombies. *Jake: Bitten in the battle at the hospital and takes his own life *Kyleisha, Crystal, Natalie: 3 prostitutes that join the survivors. Crystal is sent through the gauntlet at Hopetown by raiders but survives,; however, she is killed along side Josh in the battle in the hospital parking lot. *Josh: was with Deanna and Polly, joined Hopetown twice. Was with crystal and killed in combat with zombies. *Harold: rescued by Julia's team, he pushes a woman who is killed, complains and is hit by Julia. He tosses Misty into a room of zombies but she is safe. He again pushed her out of his way and when Misty falls, refuses to help her. Mark pushes him off the roof and he is killed by zombies which saves Misty and Walt. *Gina: Katie's birth mother, she overdoses on gin and tonic and pain killers and then is shot by George since she is infected and changing. *Burn victims Sally treats: all die *Tina: Ankle is crushed in hospital collapse She dies as it gets septic. *Warren: part of the original group, he is grabbed by raiders and tortured for information about drugs. He is bitten and dies. *Dallas: Benny's Border Colly. Died of old age. *Mr. Doody: She's a blackish grey Cat. He was owned by Polly, then Kyliesha, then Alex. Died of old age, but sired many grey and white Kittens. *Unamed grey and white Cat, made many babies with Mr. Doody.